


Parvekkeen viemää

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, söpöstelyä huumorilla
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Toisenlaisissa olosuhteissa tilanne olisi voinut olla romanttinen: Shiron kanssa kahden kesken hämärästi valaistulla parvekkeella.





	Parvekkeen viemää

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Ronen
> 
> Katsoin kolmannen kerran Voltronit läpi. Tällainen syntyi ikään kuin jatkumoksi neloskauden finaalille. Sisältää lähinnä dialogia ja vähän tunnustuksia, mutta viittauksia finaalin tapahtumiin on, joten siksi **spoilerivaroitus S4**.
> 
> Ficci on KWK = Kuron? What Kuron? eli ei ota huomioon mahdollista Shiro=klooni (Kuron) -teoriaa. Shiro on Shiro on Shiro.
> 
> Kiitos irkkiväelle avuista <3 ja Ronenille kielevyydestä ja ylimyöhäisestä beta-avusta, pus <3
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! En omista Voltron-maailmaa enkä sen hahmoja, annetaan niistä kunnia sille jolle kunnia kuuluu! En tienaa tällä mitään, joten eipäs hätäillä!

Koalitio oli voittanut. Naxzela oli vallattu, miltei menetetty, ja sitten jälleen kerran vakautettu. Oli itsestään selvää, että voitonjuhlat järjestettiin Leijonalinnassa, jossa tilaa riitti yllin kyllin.

Matt rentoutui kaarevalla sohvalla toisella puolellaan Olia ja toisella Rolo. Hän kallisti päänsä selkänojaan ja sulki silmänsä. Nunvil kohisi korvissa, olipa Rolon taskusta löytynyt vielä zorqthania lisämausteeksi. Se oli lähes polttanut reiän Mattin kieleen, mutta samalla rentouttanut siinä määrin, ettei Rolon käsivarsi hänen niskansa takana haitannut. Tuntui oikeastaan aika mukavalta.

"Tykkään sun hiuksista", Rolo kuiskasi Mattin korvaan huulet miltei ihossa kiinni.

"Niistäkö vain?" Matt kysyi hymyillen. Rolon toinen käsi lämmitti hänen polveaan.

"No en _vain_ niistä, tykkään myös—" Rolon supatus keskeytyi, kun Olia tönäisi Mattia.

"Shiro tuli."

Matt avasi silmänsä ja etsi katseellaan Shiron. Rolo nojasi edelleen Mattin olkaan ja pyöritteli nyt peukaloaan tämän reidellä vilkaisten itsekin ympärilleen. Shiro seisoi selkä Mattiin päin, hartiat kummallisen jäykkänä. Hän näytti kuuntelevan tarkasti Shayta. Heidän vierellään Hunk vilkuili vuoroin Shiroa, vuoroin Roloa, ja hieroi niskaansa hermostuneena. Matt kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Käyn moikkaamassa Shiroa, siellä on jotain hätänä", Matt päätti ja solahti Rolon käsivarsien lomasta pois.

"Okei", Rolo myöntyi jouhevasti ja nosti kätensä pystyyn. "Mä odottelen tässä ainakin hetken aikaa."

Matt ei kiinnittänyt Rolon sanoihin juurikaan huomiota. Hänen katseensa oli keskittynyt Shiroon ja tämän jännittyneeseen asentoon. Lievästä humalatilasta huolimatta Mattin aistit herkistyivät huonojen uutisten varalta.

"Shiro", Matt tervehti päästyään tarpeeksi lähelle. Hän heilautti käsivartensa Shiron harteille edelleenkin hieman hämmentyneenä, että ylsi tekemään niin. Kahta vuotta aiemmin heidän matkustaessaan kohti Kerberosta Matt oli hädin tuskin yltänyt laskemaan kämmenensä Shiron olalle, jos nyt sattui milloinkaan edes olemaan kosketusetäisyydellä. Siihen aikaan hän oli vältellyt Shiroa hyvästä syystä.

"Matt", Shiro hymyili tiukasti ja vilkaisi Mattia. Heidän kasvonsa olivat kovin lähekkäin.

"Meidän pitikin tästä", Hunk aloitti.

"Piti mitä?" Shay kysyi uteliaana.

"Etsiä Allura?" Hunk jatkoi epävarmana.

"Ooh, tehdään se!" Shay innostui ja työnsi kätensä Hunkin käsivarren koukkuun.

Matt vilkaisi Shiroa juuri, kun tämä pyöräytti silmiään Hunkille. Outoa. Jos jotain katastrofaalista oli tapahtunut, miksi Hunk ei jäänyt puhumaan asiasta?

"Mikä nyt on hätänä?" Matt kysyi Shirolta. Hän antoi kätensä valahtaa pois tämän olalta, mutta ei astunut kauemmas.

"Ei mikään ole hätänä", Shiro naurahti. Mutta koska hän vältteli Mattin katsetta, oli selvää, etteivät sanat olleet totta.

"Takashi Shirogane", Matt aloitti. Hän tökkäsi Shiroa kivikovaan vatsaan ja joutui puraisemaan poskeaan, ettei olisi parkaissut ääneen. Ei sillä, että häneen olisi sattunut, mutta vaati itsehillintää nostaa käsi pois Shiron pyykkilautavatsalta. Onneksi hän oli harjaantunut. "Ota Nunvilia, saat ton kireyden harteiltas pois. Onko Pidge okei?"

"Pidge on kunnossa", Shiro sanoi heti. "Anteeksi, ei ollut tarkoitus säikäyttää, saati sitten keskeyttää mitään. Kaikki on ihan okei."

Mattin suu jäi auki hämmästyksestä. Shiro vilkaisi kohti sohvaa ja kääntyi sitten tarjoilupöydän puoleen napaten kupillisen harmaana lainehtivaa juomaa.

"Ei mulla ollut mitään kesken", Matt sanoi hölmistyneenä. "Mitäs Lotor?"

"Eristyksessä. Ei kertonut vielä mitään erikoista, jatketaan huomenna", Shiro kuittasi lyhyesti. Hän kippasi kupillisen Nunvilia kurkkuunsa ja värähti. Matt virnisti. Hän astui aivan Shiron viereen ja laski kätensä kevyesti tämän selälle.

"Sano se", Matt muka-kuiskasi. Shiro puristi silmiään kiinni ja huuliaan yhteen ja nieleskeli tiuhaan tahtiin. "Sano sano sano sano sano sano. Takashi! Sano!"

"Vittu", Shiro kähähti lopulta. Hän avasi silmänsä ja pyyhki vettyneet silmäkulmansa kädellään kuiviksi. "Tyytyväinen?"

Matt nauroi ääneen ja läimäisi jälleen Shiron selkää. Hän salli kätensä valua tuuman verran pitkin leveää selkälihasta, mutta irrotti otteensa, ennen kuin sitä olisi voinut kuvitella silitykseksi. Hän hymähti itsekseen: montako vuotta tätä oli jo kestänyt? Hänen onnetonta haikailuaan, joka ajoittain eskaloitui fyysiseksi kivuksi. Ja vaikka hän oli parin viime vuoden aikana saanut pakostakin etäisyyttä Shiroon, aika ei ollut silti hälventänyt mitään. Shiro oli edelleenkin juuri sellainen kuin Matt muisti, juuri yhtä houkutteleva. Eikä kyse ollut pelkästä ulkonäöstä, vaikka Shirolla sitä olikin jaettavaksi asti, vaan koko paketista. Shiro oli pullollaan myötätuntoa, luonnetta, villisti purskahtelevaa huumoria. Joskin jälkimmäistä joutui nykyään houkuttelemaan, mutta ei se Mattia haitannut. Hän oli tehnyt sitäkin jo vuosia.

"Pitäisi kai tästä..." Shiro sanoi katse jälleen jossain Mattin selän takana.

"Joo, okei, totta kai", Matti sanoi heti ja astui askeleen taemmas. "Paikkoja minne mennä, ihmisiä keitä tavata. Älä turhaan huolehdi mun takia, Shirogane, kyllä mä aina juttuseuraa löydän."

Pöydänkulma rasahti. Se, jonka ympärille Shiro oli sormensa kiertänyt. Matt tuijotti sitä kulmat kurtussa.

"Shiro?" hän kysyi lopulta. Shiron posket helottivat, kun hän yritti epätoivoisesti korjata murtumaa jynssäämällä sitä proteesisormillaan.

"Sori, sori. Voi hemmetti", Shiro manaili ääneen. Hän painoi hetkeksi kasvonsa kämmeniinsä ja puhalsi sitten keuhkonsa tyhjiksi. "Kuule, Matt. Voidaanko me sittenkin jutella hetki? Vaikka tuolla parvekkeella?"

"Totta kai", Matt nyökkäsi heti. "Onko sun kädessä jotain vikaa? Haluatko että tarkistan kytkennät? Hunk varmaan osais paremmin, mutta en mäkään kovin surkea tekniikan kanssa ole, mä sentään ylläpidin aivan yksin koko tukikohtaa kuukausien ajan."

"On se kunnossa, mä vain oon vähän hermostunut", Shiro murahti ja avasi Mattille parvekkeen oven.

Matt astui ulos. Varsinaisesti parveke ei ollut tietenkään ulkona, koska Linna oli edelleen avaruudessa, mutta sieltä avautui näkymä valtavaan keskusaulaan, jonka Coran oli pikaisesti Pidgen ja Rover2:n avustuksella koristellut juhlavaloin. Matt tarttui parvekkeen kaiteeseen ja nojasi eteenpäin. Shiro pysähtyi puoli askelta Mattin selän taakse ja laski hänkin kätensä metalliselle kaiteelle.

"Haluuks kokeilla hypätä alas? Lyön vetoa, että sä sytyttäisit rakettirepun ennen mua", Matt sanoi vain, koska hänellä oli rajallinen kyky suodattaa sanojaan. Shiro naurahti.

"Vain jos saan lyödä vetoa sun puolesta."

Matt virnisti ja kiepahti ympäri. Hän nojasi selkänsä kaiteeseen ja piteli siitä edelleen kiinni. Shiro vakavoitui ja laski katseensa alas. Mattilla kävi mielessä, että toisenlaisissa olosuhteissa tilanne olisi voinut olla romanttinen: Shiron kanssa kahden kesken hämärästi valaistulla parvekkeella, josta näki pitkälle, Leijonalinnan kerroksiin kipuaviin portaisiin (jotka olivat lähinnä paraatitarkoituksia varten, arkipäivisin he mieluummin käyttivät Slavin rakentamia teleporttereita), joilla valoköynnökset tuikkivat kuin tähdet. Mutta Matt survoi ajatuksen nurin, ennen kuin se ennätti kunnolla juurtua hänen mieleensä. Shiro ei ollut kiinnostunut hänestä sillä tavalla.

"Matt..." Shiro aloitti varpailleen.

"Shiro", Matt vastasi vakavalla äänensävyllä, vaikka virnistikin päälle. Shiro ei nostanut katsettaan.

"Minä..." Shiro haroi jälleen etuhiuksiaan, jotka sojottivat nyt minne sattuu. Mattin sormet nytkähtivät, ja hän työnsi ne kainaloihinsa. "Voi helvetti."

"Mitäs, mitäs, Shirogane? Kolmas voimasana vartin sisään? Olikohan se sittenkään Nunvilia vai onko sun toleranssi laskenut noin alas? Eihän joukonjohtajalla tietenkään ole aikaa vetää keskiviikkokännejä, niin kuin meillä oli Kasarmilla tapana, mutta mä ajattelin että kai sä edes joskus olisit—"

"Matt!" Shiro älähti epätoivoa äänessään. "Oota nyt hetki, että mä saan ajatukset kuosiin!"

Matt puraisi huultaan. Hänen teki mieli tökätä silmälasejaan ylemmäksi nenävarttaan, mutta hän ei ollut käyttänyt niitä kahteen vuoteen. Selvä hermostumisen merkki. Mitä ihmettä Shirolla oli sanottavana? Saattoiko olla mahdollista, että Shiro oli huomannut jotain? Matt järsi jälleen poskeaan.

"Kuule", Shiro sanoi hetken kuluttua. Hän liikautti kättään kuin olisi ollut laskemassa sitä Mattin kädelle mutta kääntyi sitten sivummalle tarjoten Mattille profiiliaan.

"Kuulen."

"Muistatko Angela de Marcon?"

"Totta kai. Mun eka ihastus", Matt naurahti.

"Joo", Shiro väläytti pienen hymyn. "Muistatko, miten paljon hermoilit, ennen kuin kerroit Angelalle?"

"Että muistanko?" Matt purskahti nauruun. "Oksensin kolme kertaa sinä aamuna ja neljännen kerran sen jälkeen, kun Angela antoi pakit!"

"Joo, sä olet aina reagoinut vatsallasi", Shirokin hymähti. Sitten hän vakavoitui taasen.

"Mitä Angelasta?" Matt kysyi hymyillen yhä. Shiro ei vastannut, sen sijaan hän nojasi kaiteeseen pikkusormen syrjä miltei koskettaen Mattin kättä.

"Ennen kuin me tavattiin, mä kerroin peruskoulussa mun luokkakaverille, että tykkään siitä. Mulla oli kädessä tennispallo, me oltiin juuri saatu peli päätökseen. Mä pyörittelin sitä palloa sormissani koko ajan ja sain lopulta jotenkin kaivettua siihen sormenkokoisen reiän."

"Tän sormen?" Matt ei voinut olla kiusoittelematta ja hipaisi pikkusormellaan Shiron kättä. Shiro hätkähti silminnähtävästi, mutta ei liikkunut kauemmas. "Sori. Oot tosi oudolla päällä."

"Joo, en oikein..." Shiro veti syvään henkeä, pidätteli sitä muutaman sekunnin, ennen kuin tyhjensi keuhkonsa. "Tää on aivan saakelin vaikeaa."

"Neljä. Oletko sä kuolemassa avaruussäteilyyn tai jotain?" Matt vitsaili, mutta lyhyen hetken ajan hänen sisimpänsä tuntui jäätyvän. Sitten hän muisti, mitä Pidge oli selittänyt altealaisten lääkintäkapseleista, ja rentoutui jälleen.

"Matt!" Shiro parahti ja pudisteli huvittuneena päätään. "Mikset voi vain tajuta. Sun pitäisi olla meistä kahdesta se nero."

"Shiro", Matt vakavoitui nyt. Rajansa parhaan kaverin kiusoittelullakin. "Hei, Shiro? Me ollaan tunnettu jo kohta kymmenen vuotta. Kai sä jo voit kertoa mulle ihan mitä vain? Vaikka se oiskin tarttuvaa."

Shiro katsoi Mattia ilmeettömänä.

"Avaruuskuppa tai sellainen", Matt jatkoi pyöritellen turhautuneena silmiään. "Kamoon, toi oli jo niin helppo."

Shiron kasvoille levisi lämmin ilme, eikä Matt voinut olla vastaamatta siihen. Hän oli nähnyt Shiron hymyilevän viimeisten viikkojen aikana niin harvoin, että pystyi laskemaan kerrat yhden käden sormilla. Kai hän sen takia kiusoitteli Shiroa niin paljon, sillä oli aina nauttinut tämän hymystä. Se pehmensi Shiron kasvot tavalla, joka salpasi Mattin hengityksen. Mutta nyt, heidän ollessaan näin lähekkäin, Matt pakotti itsensä hengittämään tasaisesti, syvään, sisään ja ulos. Olemaan luontevasti ja pitämään itsensä kurissa.

"Ei mutta oikeesti, sanot nyt vaan. Lupaan etten naura", Matt vakuutti. "Paljoa."

"Matt, minä... me", Shiro aloitti ja rykäisi. "Me ollaan tunnettu jo vuosia. Ja oltu parhaita kavereita koko ajan. Parhaita ystäviä."

Matt nyökytteli. "Siitä lähtien kun kiskoin sut sieltä tulvaojasta."

"Joo", Shiro vahvisti. "Kiitti muuten siitä."

"Eipä kestä", Matt nyökkäsi vakavasti. "Olipahan hyvä syy opetella uimaan. Meinasin hukkua itsekin."

"Joo", Shiro hymähti. "Muistan senkin."

Matt odotti hetken, mutta kun Shiro ei jatkanut enää, hän huokaisi turhautuneena.

"Kuule, Shiro, jos sä et halua kertoa sitä sun synkeää salaisuutta, niin sekin on ihan okei!"

"Matt, mä haluaisin enemmän", Shiro sanoi nopeasti kuin peläten, että hitaammalla vauhdilla lause jäisi kesken.

"Enemmän... mitä?" Matt kysyi pyörittäen rannettaan ja elehtien Shiroa jatkamaan.

"Enemmän. Meitä. Sua."

Matt veti terävästi henkeä. Hänen aivonsa tuntuivat leikanneen kiinni. _Enemmän?_

"Tai siis..." Shiro jatkoi hetken kuluttua vilkaistuaan Mattia. Hän näytti pelokkaalta. Matt ei muistanut koskaan nähneensä hänen kasvoillaan sellaista ilmettä. "Halusin vain kertoa, mutta ei minkään tarvitse muuttua! Meillä on vahva ystävyys ja koska tämä on toiminut tähänkin asti niin—"

"Enemmän?" Matt sai sanottua vihdoin ja viimein ääneen.

"Niin", Shiro sanoi varovasti. Hän nojasi lanteensa kaiteeseen ja heilutteli pienessä kaaressa toista kättään. "Näin kyllä miten lähekkäin istuitte Rolon kanssa ja ajattelin, että ei se ainakaan sukupuolesta voi kiikastaa, mutta ymmärrän kyllä jos et halua, tai siis, jos haluat mieluummin—"

"Takashi, yritätkö sä nyt sanoa, että sä olet _ihastunut_ muhun?" Matt keskeytti Shiron puheripulin. "Että _sä_ olet ihastunut _muhun_?"

Matt pidätti jälleen henkeään. Hänen sydämensä laukkasi tuhatta ja sataa. Shiro nyökkäsi vakavana ja avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta Matt painoi sormensa hänen huulilleen.

"Oota", Matt tokaisi. Hän ahmi katseellaan Shiron jykeviä piirteitä, kulmikkaita silmiä, sikin sokin törröttäviä valkoisia hiuksia, leukaperästä hienoisesti jo versovaa iltasänkeä. "Sinä, Takashi Shirogane, oot ihastunut minuun, Matthew Holtiin?"

Shiro nyökkäsi jälleen.

"Miten kauan?" Matt nosti sormensa vastahakoisesti Shiron huulilta.

"En osaa sanoa, varmaan aina", Shiro kohautti harteitaan. Hän tarttui varovasti Mattin käteen. "Mutta ehkä tajusin paremmin asioita kun... no, kun lähdettiin Kerberokselle."

"Kerberokselle", Matt toisti ja tuijotti Shiron kättä hänen kädellään. Surrealistista.

"Joo, tuntui että jotenkin etäännyttiin matkan aikana. Kai mä pelkäsin, että olin menettämässä sut ja sitten ajattelin, että mitä se tarkoittaa. Ja miten paljon sä mulle merkitset."

"Oli vähän pakko etääntyä", Matt puuskahti. "Pienessä aluksessa oli vaikee löytää tiloja missä vetää käteen sen jälkeen, kun satuit nauramaan jollekin mun tyhmälle vitsille."

Shiron nielaisi tyhjää ja tuijotti Mattia silmät pyöreinä. "Tarkoitatko, että..."

"Voi veljet sun kanssasi, oletko sä nähnyt itseäsi?" Matt kysyi huvittuneena.

"Oletko _sä_ nähnyt itseäsi?" Shiro nokitti ääni kummasti paksuna. Hänen katseensa valui Mattin kaula-aukolle, siitä rinnan kautta aina juhlapuvun tiukalle vyölle asti, kunnes Matt, punaisena kuin rapu, lomitti sormensa Shiron sormien lomaan.

"Hei, Shirogane, mun silmät on täällä ylhäällä."

Shiron katse napsahti Mattin kasvoihin, ja hän nuolaisi alahuultaan. Mattin vatsanpohjaa korvensi.

"Kuule, 'Kashi. Mä aion nyt suudella sua, joten jos sulla on jotain sitä vastaan, niin sano nyt tai vaikene iäks—"

Shiro tukki Mattin suun omallaan. Vihdoinkin hänellä oli sysivarma keino saada tämä hiljaiseksi. Ja kun hän löysi kielelleen vastakaikua Mattin kielestä, hän vannoi itselleen käyttävänsä keinoaan niin usein kuin inhimillisesti kykeni.


End file.
